SHEnichi!
by catgirld86
Summary: The cure is made. It works. But with one side effect: Shinichi is now a girl! How will he survive being a girl until he is fixed? Can this situation be fixed? Will Ran find out? Read to find out! Hiatus, sorry. NOT Shinichi/Ai pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is just an idea that came to me. THIS IS ONLY THE PROLOGUE! Chapters will be longer than this, hopefully.

So, without further words, Enjoy!

"This is it. The fruit of our labors. The cure we tried so hard to make. We did it, Agasa-hakase."

Haibara spoke. She was standing in Dr. Agasa's living room, a small pill in her hand. He was standing next to her, looking at the blue and white pill.

"No, it was you who did it. I merely provided the tools and materials. You did the real work. You and Shinichi."

Haibara smiled. "Well, we all did something. I made the cure. Kudo-kun brought down that damn Organization. You gave us the equipment necessary to make it and defeat them. We should be proud. All of us."

"Yes, proud and joyous. But a more pressing matter: does it work? If it doesn't, will a cure ever be made?" Dr. Agasa had a very serious expression on his face, while Haibara's was more care free.

"Stop being so morbid. I'm almost 99% positive that it will work. And according to my studies, the survival rate is 94%, higher than ever before." Haibara replied airily, happily.

It was amazing, the change in Haibara since the Organization was brought down. She went from being serious, careful, and controlled to being carefree, happy, spontaneous, and even likeable. It was hard to believe they were the same person.

Haibara looked down at the pill again. "And if by some disaster, it doesn't work, Kudo-kun will never know. Of course, that's assuming you made the preparations, following the instructions I gave you." She looked up at him, an odd light in her eyes. It scared him.

"Yes, as far as Shinichi knows, we are on a trip. We are trying to find a rare ingredient needed for the cure and aren't sure how long we'll be gone."

"Yes, in a way, that's the truth. We are searching for the answer. The answer to solve all our problems. At least his, anyway." Haibara grabbed a plastic sack that was sitting on the nearby couch. With the bag in her left hand, the pill in her right, she headed to another room in the house.

She went into the bath room, closing the door behind her and locking it. Laying the pill on the nearby cabinet, she took out the items from the bag and put them on. She was now in an oversized white shirt and a navy blue pencil skirt.

She pulled up the sleeves on her shirt so she could use her arms. Putting the pill in her hand, she whispered, "Bottoms up..." and swallowed the pill.

_Blueberries and sugar...that's what it tastes like..._ was her last coherent thought before she passed out.

That was the prologue thingy. Chapters will be longer. I plan for this to be a longer story, but with a happy ending! No spoilers for the story! Oh, I don't know the next time I'll be able to update this. We're visiting my cousin in another part of the country for a few weeks, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to write anything. But before August, though. I know that.

Please, read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Here is the first actual chapter, technically the second. But who cares? Not me! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, don't expect all chapters to be this long, either. And I apologize ahead of time for the language.

Enjoy!

"Conan-kun! It's time to get up. You don't want to be late!" Ran called through the door Conan shared with Kogoro Mouri.

It was probably 6:30, or around that time. It was normally at that time Ran would wake Conan up, and to this day she has never failed to do so. Conan sat up, yawning and stretching. 'Sometimes I think mornings shouldn't start until noon.' he thought. He hadn't slept well. His excitement of a possible cure, combined with Kogoro's abnormally loud snoring, and you had one tired kid.

But Conan Edogawa was not a normal kid. He was really Shinichi Kudo, seventeen year-old detective, savior of the Japanese Police Force. He had been forced to take an experimental drug designed to kill by two men in black. But instead of being killed, he was shrunk down to that of a seven-year old, and assumed the identity of Conan Edogawa.

'But that's all over now,' thought Conan as he sat down at the table, waiting for Ran to finish cooking breakfast. 'They have been brought down, and a cure is being made as we speak. It was lucky for us that those goons had the list of ingredients for the original Apotoxin 4869 that I took.'

But just then, Ran came into the room, carrying breakfast in her hands. She set the plate of food down before sitting down herself. "Dig in, guys!" she said. Kogoro and Conan dove in immediately. Kogoro was probably just hungry, but Conan loved the taste of Ran's food. It was the most amazing food that he'd ever had. If it was made by Ran, it was guaranteed to be delicious.

Conan looked up from stuffing his face to see Ran looking at him oddly. It was a look of sadness and caring at the same time. "Why are you looking at me like that, Ran-neechan?" Conan asked innocently.

That seemed to get Ran's attention. "Hm? Oh, Conan-kun, I'm going to miss you so much when you leave! Are you sure your parents wouldn't let me keep you?" she joked, laughing a little.

Conan chuckled along with her, some part of him knowing she might actually be serious. "Sorry, Ran-neechan. I was only a loan!" That made them laugh a little more, before Ran became serious.

She smiled sadly at him before sighing. "I know. It's just, you're practically my little brother! I'm just going to miss you!"

Kogoro snorted. "Thank God the twerp isn't your brother. Then we'd be stuck with him for good." he mumbled, loud enough that Ran was able to hear him, not to mention Conan.

"Otou-san! That was rude!" Ran said as she scolded him. "Apologize to Conan-kun this minute!" she demanded.

"Why should I?" asked Kogoro, "It's not like it hurt him. I mean, look at him! Still smiling and all that good-mood crap."

The conversation continued on like this for a few minutes, before Ran got up, saying they were going to be late. She grabbed Conan by the hand, and they set out for school.

"All right, class, time to take attendance." Ikada-sensei said, getting down to business as soon as the bell rang to begin class.

Shizu Ikada wore her red hair down most days, as she did today, and normally dressed in darker clothes. Like today, a black pencil skirt and a white dress shirt, black earrings and necklace, and black high heels.

Shizu Ikada was a smart, caring woman with a sharp tongue. That is, if you were one of her favorites, she was. Other wise, she was mean, cold, and angry. There were only two students who saw her better side in over ten years: Conan Edogawa and Ai Haibara.

Shizu Ikada normally didn't play favorites, but these two were special. She didn't know how, but they were. They were more...intelligent, than their fellow peirs. She had suggested to them once, that they take a higher placement test, but both had denied her proposal.

So she did what she could to help them. If they were distracted during class, she would not get them in trouble. She would sneak them text books from the upper grades for them. She also lent Haibara any chemistry books, beakers and test tubes, and chemical substances she asked for. Shizu Ikada was the closest, uninvolved person, to discovering their secret. Sometimes, they thought she knew.

"Conan Edogawa?" she called nicely.

"Here, Ikada-sensei!" Conan called in response.

"Genta Kojima!" she called angrily. Genta was not one of her favorite students. It was a rumor that she prayed everyday for Genta to transfer schools.

"Here." he called back lazily.

"Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya."

"Here, Sensei!"

"Ayumi Yoshida."

"I'm here today, Ikada-sensei!" Ayumi replied happily.

"Ai Haibara?" she questioned.

There was complete silence in the second grade class room that she taught.

"Ai Haibara?" she questioned once again.

And again, no response but the breathing of seven and eight year-olds.

"Does anyone know what has been keeping Haibara-chan out of school? She hasn't been here all week yet, and it's already Friday."

Of course, Conan did know where she was. Sort of. But it wasn't like he could raise his hand and say, "I know where she is! She went to Brazil to collect a rare ingredient to make a cure for us!"

No, that would raise some suspicion. Not from Ikada-sensei, who knew there was something different about them. No, he was pretty sure that his classmates would wonder the most. As far as they knew, Conan Edogawa and Ai Haibara were normal children, if not a little weird.

So Conan shook his head along with the rest of the class. Ikada-sensei seemed to look right at him before continuing on with the day's lesson plan.

It was after school when Conan got the news.

He had been working on his other homework from Ikada-sensei. It wasn't the homework with problems like 2x2, but questions like 624 divided by 12(52). Ikada-sensei gave him the extra homework on the promise that he showed her how well he did on it on Monday. It was good that he got it because it kept his mind sharp, for when he returned to high school.

They had finished dinner about twenty minutes ago, and went their separate ways. Kogoro went out drinking, Ran went to do chores along with some of her homework, and Conan went to do his so it was out of the way.

The Office phone rang, and before Ran even had a chance to answer it, Conan already had. "Mouri Detective Agency." he said into the phone.

"Kudo-kun." was all that he heard from the other end.

"H-Haibara-san? That you? Are you and Agasa-hakase back already?"

There was a loud sigh. "Yes, it's me. And we're back safe and sound." 'Her voice sounds, odd,' Conan noticed.

"Good, good. Did you find what you needed in Brazil?" he asked

"Yes, we did find what we needed. In fact, that's why I'm calling. It's done."

Conan's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Really? But I thought you just got back. How could it be done? Not that I'm complaining." he added quickly.

"Did I say we just got back? Because we didn't. We've been back for since about noon yesterday. I spent all of yesterday afternoon and today working on it. And I'm saying that it's done."

"Since yesterday? Why didn't you say-wait, what? It's done!"

Haibara giggled, something the old Haibara never would have done. "Isn't that what I said? Say your goodbyes to Mouri-san, and get over here!"

The only think he heard after that was a dial tone. She had hung up on him. But before Conan could dwell on that, Ran appeared next to him, asking, "Who was on the phone?"

"Agasa-hakase," Conan lied, "He said that my parents were coming to pick me up as we speak, and will be there at his house in an hour. He said I have to say goodbye and come to his house as soon as I can."

Conan hated lying to her, but what choice did he have at the moment? He would tell her the entire truth when he was back in her life as Shinichi, not Conan.

But Ran seemed to be coming to tears. She was losing her little brother, so she had the right to cry. "Oh, okay. Well, are you all packed? Do you want me to walk you over to Agasa-hakase's house?" she asked. You could hear that she was close to tears.

"Yes, Ran-neechan, I'm packed. Most of my stuff is already there, I just have one small bag upstairs. And would you mind, Ran-neechan? Walking me over, I mean. I don't want to be alone."

"Alright. Go get you're bag and we'll go." she whispered, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Conan raced to his room and back, a small bag in his hand when he came back down. "Alright, Ran-neechan, I'm ready." he said, putting on his shoes.

Ran put on her shoes as well, and they headed out the door. Ran grabbed his hand and held it tightly, wanting to never let go, but knowing she would have to.

The walk through the streets to Dr. Agasa's house was a quiet one. They were enjoying the final moments they would have with each other. Ran was just gazing at the boy who had become her younger brother, who knew so much, despite his young age. He always knew just what to say to make her forget about that baka Shinichi.

And, surprisingly, Shinichi was going to miss being Conan. He was going to miss hanging around with Ayumi and the others, being able to knock Kogoro out, and being able to hug Ran without having a reason to do so. He might miss bathing with Ran also, but only a little.

And before they knew it, they were there. They stood for a minute in complete silence for a few seconds before Ran broke the silence. "So, Conan-kun, do you want me to wait for your parents with you?"

Conan looked up at her, smiling sadly. "No, Ran-neechan, I'll be okay. Besides, it's getting kind of dark, and Oji-san will probably be home soon. Well, at your house, I mean."

"Alright." she said softly, her voice sad. An awkward moment followed. Neither knew what to say now. Goodbye is a hard thing to prepare for.

But it wasn't long before Ran let go of Conan's hand and knelt to the ground, pulling him to her for a hug. "Promise me you'll be good, alright Conan-kun? And that you won't give your Okaa-san or Otou-san any trouble, and you'll just be a good boy and never get into too much trouble, okay?"

"Hai, Ran-neechan. I promise." They were quiet for a minute, still embracing on the street. It was a moment before Conan asked, "Ran-neechan, will I ever see you again? I mean, you'll be here in Japan and I'll be somewhere overseas..."

"Of course we will, Conan-kun." she said confidently. "Distance means nothing to family. And that's what you are to me, so never forget it, okay? And if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." She squeezed him a little tighter.

"Alright, I won't." They hugged for a few minutes more, not wanting to let go. But they finally broke apart. And Ran still kneeling on the ground, Conan reached up and gave Ran a small kiss on the cheek.

Ran gave a small gasp and put her hand to her cheek. "Bye bye, Ran-neechan!" Conan called before grabbing his bag and running into Dr. Agasa's house.

Ran stood up silently, looking at the door to which Conan disappeared through. Her hand still on her cheek she whispered, "Good bye, Otouto-san(1)" and turned away from the house, walking towards her home.

Conan walked into Dr. Agasa's house, slamming the door in the process. "Agasa-hakase, Haibara-san, I'm here!" He took off his super-kick shoes and flung his bag down next to them.

"We're in here, Shinichi-kun." Dr. Agasa called. Conan followed where he thought the professor's voice had come from, and found them in the living room. He stared at the occupants of the room. Well, not both of them. Dr. Agasa looked normal, it was Haibara who looked different. And different was an understatement.

Because little-girl Haibara wasn't there. Instead, standing next to Dr. Agasa was a young woman. She was wearing khaki pants and a maroon colored shirt, short-sleeved shirt, appropriate for the warmer weather they were having. She looked to be Haibara, only older. She had the shoulder length hair, and the same colored eyes. The woman wore a happy expression that had been almost permanent on the child Haibara's face.

It didn't take a moron to guess what had happened, and Shinichi Kudo was no moron.

"You tested it! It works?" Conan cried out in shock.

Haibara smiled at him. 'Still have to get used to a smiling Haibara.' Conan thought. "Of course I tested it! Did you think I wouldn't want to return to normal?" she asked, without a hint of bitterness.

"Well, I wasn't sure. I thought you might want to start your life over."

Haibara shook her head. "Now that those bastards are in custody, I can breathe easier. It's safe to return to normal now!"

"She's right, Shinichi-kun. With the men in black gone, you can go back to school..." Dr. Agasa trailed off.

And Conan picked up. "...and talk with Ran again, and take credit for the cases I solve, and have no need to ask people to get stuff that's too high for me to reach..."

"...and have a life again. We could stand around making a list of benefits all night, or we could have Kudo-kun take the cure and let him figure them out." Haibara said, sounding slightly irritated.

"I'll take the cure!" Conan called out happily.

"Thought so. Now before you take it, you need to know the risks. The survival rate is 13%" Haibara said seriously, looking at Conan as she spoke.

"Th-Thirteen percent? Really!" Conan said, wondering if he was going to die.

Haibara dropped her serious act. "Nope. I just like messing with you. The real survival rate is 94%. It's pretty much guaranteed that you'll survive!"

Conan glared at Haibara. "I hate you, you know that? Convince me I'm going to die, why don't you!"

"Well, I just did, so ha. And if you hate me, you probably won't accept this from me." she said, holding the little blue and white pill just out of his reach above his head.

"You know, I think I liked the old Haibara better. At least she wouldn't tease me like this." Conan mused out loud as he was jumping for the pill that was out of his reach.

"Shinichi-kun, you haven't asked a certain question." Dr. Agasa interrupted. The two stopped their little keep away game and looked over at the professor. They had forgotten he was there, he was so quiet.

"What question is that?" Shinichi asked, puzzled.

"Why, if it actually works! That one, my boy." he answered.

"True. So, does it?" Conan asked.

"I've been in my real body all week, so we're assuming it does." Haibara answered.

Conan looked outraged. "You were here, and not Brazil the whole time? Why lie to me?" he asked.

Dr. Agasa answered his question. "We said a cure would be completely possible now. We just didn't say when. If it wasn't the cure, we didn't want you to get your hopes up, Shinichi-kun."

"Alright, I see your point. May I take the damn pill now?" he asked, slightly irritated.

Haibara went from carefree to all business. "Hai. Agasa-hakase, hand him his clothes. We swiped them from your house earlier, Kudo-kun, if you're wondering. Now, you should not be rendered unconscious, but if you are, it will only last a few minutes.

"Nausea and dizziness will occur almost immediately after ingesting the pill. Headaches will be common afterwards, due to the sudden change of height, therefore perspective. Pain is also a given. Any other symptoms and I'll need to run tests. Now, I need a blood sample before and after the pill in ingested, for reference. Am I allowed to draw blood?" Haibara said quickly.

Conan nodded his head as a bag was put in his left hand, a needle in his right arm, and a bunch of thought in his head. 'It's finally done! No more Conan, hello Kudo!" he thought.

"I'm done taking a sample, so you're free to go take it. I'd take it in the bathroom, if I were you. And if you're not out of there in fifteen minutes, we're coming in to check on you."

Conan nodded his head in acceptance. Walking out of the room and down the hall, he entered the bathroom. It was a small room, containing one sink, cabinet, toilet, and shower. The tile on the floor was white, as was everything else in the room, except for the blue shower curtain and rug. There was a mirror above the sink, a round mirror, to be exact.

Conan shut the door behind him, locking it so they couldn't come barging in on him. He set the pill on the cabinet and put on the clothes that were in the bag.

He ended up putting on a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. He recognized the shirt. It had been a birthday present from Ran a year or two ago(2).

He took a deep breath before grabbing the pill and shoving it in his mouth. He didn't even have time to form a coherent last thought before he landed on the tiled floor with a thud.

Dr. Agasa and Haibara were waiting out in the living room, both impatient for any sign that the antidote was a success. Or a failure.

Dr. Agasa kept glancing at the digital clock in the room, then at the hall where Conan disappeared down. He was worried about him. "Haibara-san, do you think we should check on him? It's been ten minutes already..."

"No, Agasa-hakase. I gave him fifteen minutes. Besides, he probably hasn't come out because he's to busy puking his guts out. An unfortunate side effect-"

But Haibara never got to finish what she was saying, for she was interrupted by a loud scream.

"!"

"That's coming from the bathroom! But that's not right, the highest point of pain should have been immediately after swallowing! That means...Damn! Kudo-kun!" Haibara shouted, running out of the living room towards the bathroom. Dr. Agasa followed her after a second.

Haibara got to the closed bathroom door. She called through the door, "Kudo-kun! Are you alright? What happened?"

She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard heavy panting and, "Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!" through the thick wooden door.

"Kudo! Say something, dammit!" she practically shouted to him. She tried opening the door, but it was locked. She looked at Dr. Agasa. "On three, we bust down the door. Got it?" she questioned.

The professor nodded once. They got ready. "One, two, THREE!" she called as they slammed into the door with their shoulders, breaking the hinges. The door fell to the floor with a crash. Haibara rubbed her injured shoulder as she took a glance around the room, looking for Shinichi.

Haibara nearly screamed when she finally did find him. It certainly wasn't what she was expecting to happen, if something were to go wrong.

Because sitting against the cabinet was a girl. She looked to be about eighteen, or around there. She had long brown hair that fell to her shoulders, and deep blue eyes you could get lost in. On her face was an expression of pure horror, mixed with confusion, and a sprinkle of complete shock. She looked like she was hyperventilating. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans that were slightly to long, and a red, button-up t-shirt that looked like it didn't fit right.

Haibara could only guess who it was. And she prayed that she was wrong. "Kudo..kun?"

Alright, there it is. I know, it wasn't a great chapter, but oh well. And there will be humor in the next chapter, probably.

(1) Otouto-san refers to someone else's little brother, not yours. So, in this sense, Ran is basically saying, "Goodbye, boy who is like a brother." Not the exact translation, I know, but it works.

(2) The shirt Ran was going to give Shinichi in the first movie, the one with all the bombs.

Okay, I need some help from you. Yes, you, my loyal readers. I need a good murder mystery to put in here. I have an idea, but it's pretty basic. So, if you cold give me an idea for a murder, I'm all ears. Just _**pm**_ or _**email**_ me and tell me the where, who, why, and how. Please don't put it in your review, because that might spoil it for other people. Thank you!

By the way, the more reviews I get, the sooner chapters come out. And this one came out faster than I've ever done before, so, ...

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, chapter 3. Sorry it took so long! I just couldn't find the inspiration to write until now. Next chapter should come by August 9. If it isn't, feel free to pelt me with rocks.

_**IMPORTANT:**_ I'm still looking for a murder. I will give whoever it is suggested it credit for it and a chapter dedication. Please **pm** or **email** me if you have an idea. If you need my email, it's in my profile.

"Kudo-kun?" Haibara asked again, getting no response the first time.

The girl looked over at Haibara from her spot on the floor. "Eh? Eh? EH!" she responded. Haibara took a step closer to the girl, Dr. Agasa right behind her.

Now that she was closer to the girl, Haibara noticed she was having shortness of breath, looking like she was about to pass out. Haibara turned to Dr. Agasa behind her. "She appears to be hyperventilating. I'm going to go get a paper bag for him...her...whoever...to breathe into. Will you get...it...into the living room?"

Without waiting for an answer, Haibara darted off. Seeing Haibara had immediately went to perform her search, Dr. Agasa set out on his.

He stepped closer to the teenager, who was still sitting on the floor against the cabinet. Her legs were bent out in front of her, making helping her up somewhat easier. "Come child, you can't stay in here. Stand up, easy does it...alright."

Dr. Agasa had managed to coax the girl into standing up, but she nearly collapsed from who knows what. Maybe dizziness, or exhaustion, or maybe a side effect of the cure, if it was after all, Shinichi Kudo.

Dr. Agasa put an arm around her shoulders, supporting her so she could make it into the living room. They slowly made their way to the living room, an expression of shock never leaving her face.

He walked her over to the couch and had her sit down. 'Her breathing seems to have gotten worse, perhaps moving her wasn't such a good idea after all.' Dr. Agasa thought to himself.

At that moment, Haibara came running in. "Damn, Agasa-hakase. Ever thing of cleaning those cabinets?" She walked over to the seated figure and handed her the bag. "Now breath into the bag, Kudo-kun. That's it. Good, uh, girl."

When the girl had calmed down enough, Dr. Agasa spoke to her. "That is you, isn't it, Shinichi-kun?"

Shinichi looked at him. Color was coming back into her, uh, his cheeks. "Well, the door was locked. No entering or exiting from there. And there are no windows, making the door the only way in. It must be me." he replied.

Dr. Agasa looked away from him, muttering something that sounded like "...smart ass..." under his breath.

"Thank you, Agasa-hakase, for clearing that up. Now, tell me everything that happened once you entered the bathroom. And how you felt. Okay?"

Shinichi nodded. "I went into the bathroom, locked the door, and changed clothes. I swallowed the pill, no water or other liquid to wash it down with, and was in immense pain. And then I think I passed out. When I woke up, I felt completely normal. But I did notice that I was taller than I was before, and thought it worked.

"I stood up and looked in the mirror over the cabinet and screamed. I completely freaked out. I slid down to the floor, and started hyperventilating. You guys know the rest, I assume." she explained.

Haibara, who had been sitting for Shinichi's explanation, stood up and started pacing. Two sets of eyes followed her as she began speaking. "Agasa-hakase, you went over the results from my unshrinkage before we gave the cure to Kudo-kun, correct?"

Dr. Agasa nodded. "I went over them several times, looking for any possible flaws. While I did see possibilities where it could lead to flu-like symptoms, I predicted nothing like this." he responded.

She continued to pace for a minute before directing a question towards Shinichi. "What all did you eat and drink today, Kudo-kun? List everything."

She put a finger to her chin. "Um, rice, oden, ramen, and miso soup. To drink, water and orange juice."

"Hm. Nothing that could effect the chemicals used. The results were went over..."

They watched her pace for a while longer before Shinichi asked a question. "Um, so, can you fix me, Haibara-chan?" a hand was placed over her mouth, while Dr. Agasa and Haibara stared at her. Shinichi never called her Haibara-chan. Never.

Shinichi lowered her hand. Her eyes were a little bigger than normal. "I mean, uh, um, I meant to, dammit! I'm starting to talk like a girl!"

After Haibara finished gawking at Shinichi, she answered her question. "No, I don't think I can fix you, at least immediately. I'll I have to examine the chemicals I used in the antidote, as well as Apotoxin 4869. I'll have to do some serious research until I can find a solution to your little problem."

Shinichi stood up. "Little problem? LITTLE problem! Haibara-san, this is a BIG problem. I have boobs for crying out loud! And they aren't man boobs!" she gestured to her chest in emphasis.

Haibara sighed. "I know it is, but there's also another problem: what to do with you now?"

Shinichi looked puzzled at this. She mulled it over a bit before Dr. Agasa spoke up. "Well, if I call in the morning, you could be enrolled as Teitan High School's newest student. Even if it is temporary."

Shinichi smiled. "Agasa-hakase, you're brilliant! I could go back! I can actually learn stuff I don't already know, I can talk to people my own age, and I can see Ran! Sign me up!" she cheered!

Dr. Agasa nodded. "But, you must have a new name. I'm afraid that if you went in to school, saying you were Shinichi Kudo, you would be sent to the funny farm."

Shinichi agreed. "But what can I do for a name? Rin? Would that work?" he asked.

Dr. Agasa shook his head. "I just can't picture you as a Rin. Haibara-san, what do you think?"

Haibara sighed. "No, I don't think Rin would be a good idea. For one, it sounds similar to Ran, and that could get confusing. You know, calling for Ran and getting Rin, and vice-versa. Besides, you don't look like a Rin, Kudo-kun."

"Well, what should my name be? I mean, I don't think about what I would want as a name if I was a girl, and the name Conan was kind of a first-thing-that-appeared-into-my-head kind of thing. Suggestions?" Shinichi questioned.

"A foreign name, or Japanese?"

"Japanese."

"Long or short?"

"Short"

"Many vowels, or few?"

"I don't care! Now suggest a damn name already, Agasa-hakase!" Shinichi told the good doctor, slightly annoyed.

"Fuyu."

To say that both heads snapped towards Haibara quickly was an understatement. She had kept quiet when Dr. Agasa and Shinichi had started in on the questions, only watching as the two went at it.

"Hm. Fuyu. Short, simple, it works for me. Hey, do I look like a Fuyu?" Shinichi asked.

Dr. Agasa stood up and went over to Shinichi. He walked around her twice, clapped his hands together, and exclaimed, "Perfect! You are a Fuyu!"

Shinichi turned to Haibara. "Where'd you come up with Fuyu?"

Haibara was silent before answering, "It was my mother's name. Fuyu Miyano.(1)"

Shinichi didn't know how to respond to that. So he did what any one would have done. He changed the subject. "W-well, I think it suits me! A cute name for a cute girl!" Shinichi gave a small squeal, smiling like a fool.

Dr. Agasa looked at Shinichi, who was completely unaware, as she/he had found a mirror to look in while she fixed her hair. He walked over to Shinichi, and smacked him upside the head while shouting, "Have some manly pride, boy!"

Shinichi fell to the floor, completely unprepared for the attack. She/he stood up quickly, smacking Dr. Agasa back in response. "I don't have any manly pride, you idiot! I'm not a man!" She started to cry, being hurt from Dr. Agasa's comment. Or her loss of maleness. Either one, or both. "Curse you female hormones!" she cried.

Haibara started to get annoyed as Dr. Agasa and Shinichi continued their 'manly pride' battle. Really, he didn't have any manly pride, not even mental. She surmised it had something to do with the antidote, quickly being turned into a girl mentally, as well as being one physically.

'And I was looking forward to school again. Man, now I don't get to go. Oh well, doing this for Kudo-kun is more important.' she thought. But then she heard it.

CRASH! BOOM! BANG! *$#$!

"What did they break now? If they broke the vase that was on the mantle, I'll kill them!" she muttered. She looked around the room, quickly realizing they had taken their fight else where.

'Now where did they...oh no!' She thought, praying she was wrong. She had left the room to follow the sounds of things breaking, and was horrified at where they were coming from. She stood at the top of the stairs leading to the basement, and her own private lab.

The sounds were coming from the lab, no doubt about it. But what was that breaking sound? If anything important was broken in her lab, she'd tan their hides! And maybe literally.

Taking a deep breath, she descended the stairs, the sounds of fighting getting louder. She shoved the already open door wider to survey the damages, and upon what she saw, she let out a blood curdling scream.

Needless to say, her screaming stopped Shinichi and Dr. Agasa dead in their tracks. It seemed that in those few moments that she wasn't paying attention, the fight had gotten physical. Shinichi looked to be in mid-kick, aiming at Dr. Agasa's shin, using his hands to try and get his/her now long hair out of Dr. Agasa's fists.

Haibara probably would have laughed and gotten her camera, if her lab hadn't been in such a state. Everything was destroyed.

Her computer, her machines, beakers and test-tubes. All gone. Crushed, destroyed, demolished.

Realizing they were in deep trouble, Dr. Agasa and Shinichi seperated from each other, though still glaring at each other from the corner of their eyes.

Haibara had now stepped completely into the room. She walked over to her crumbling computer and screamed, "WHICH ONE OF YOU MORONS BROKE MY LAB? You know what, I don't care which of you did it! I'm going to hurt both of you! Prepare to DIE!"

Those two had never gotten out of a room faster than they did right then. Haibara wasn't actually going to kill them, or harm them in any way, no matter how tempting it was to do so whenever she looked at her lab. She was going to make them sweat a bit though.

"Do you think she's going to do it quickly, or slowly?" Shinichi asked Dr. Agasa. They were in the living room, huddled together in a corner, trying to predict how they'd die.

"I don't know, Shinichi-kun. She'll probably poison us though."

"I'm to young to die!" Shinichi whispered

"Shhh. What was that?" Dr. Agasa questioned.

Haibara appeared in the living room, looking quite angry. She held up her hands, to show she was empty-handed, and called, "Come out you cowards! I'm not going to kill you yet."

The man and once-man in the corner glanced at each other before emerging from the corner.

"You're not gonna kill us?" Shinichi asked.

"No, I figure having to wait even longer to be back to normal will be punishment enough for you. As for Agasa-hakase, you're buying me all-new, top of the line lab equipment. I'm going to spend every cent you have, old man!"

Dr. Agasa started to cry tears of blood at the prospect of buying new equipment. Used stuff was expensive enough, but brand new, and top of the line? He would be broke before dawn.

"How much longer will I have to wait?" Shinichi questioned.

"It will be four weeks before all the necessary equipment arrives, and I won't be able to work any until then, seeing as everything was destroyed. So you have at least four weeks to go to school, and I have four weeks to kick back and do nothing." she answered her.

Shinichi seemed to think for a minute before holding his finger up in an "Ah-ha!" kind of gesture. "Well, instead of doing nothing, why don't you come to school with me?"

(1) I don't know what her mother's name is. But I had to give her a reason to come up with it, so, this is what I did.

I tried to put in some humor, but I never realized how hard writing humor is! I hope you enjoyed this story, and at least giggled.

If you have any suggestions as to how to improve my writing skills, please tell me! Or any idea on how to improve on writing humor!

Also, if you think I should write a side story about Ikada-sensei confronting Haibara and Conan, let me know. It would be done after this story is finished, though.

So, please, READ and REVIEW! The more reviews, the faster stuff is added! I can't stress this enough!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Just as I promised, here is the next chapter!

_**IMPORTANT:**_ Okay, I still need a good murder story! This is very important! This is probably the last chapter before the murder! **BUT**, if I don't have a good murder story, the chapter will be _**seriously delayed!**_ I will credit whoever came up with the murder, and a chapter dedication. And maybe, _**MAYBE**_ I will write something of your choice! Isn't that a tempting prize! It shows how desperate I am! So, pm or email me with a murder and what you might want written! Thanks!

Okay, something that came to my attention recently is the pairings. This is not, I repeat, **NOT** a Shiho/Shinichi pairing! I'm not focusing on pairings, but if I _was_, this would be a RAN/SHINICHI story! Sorry for any confusion!

Dedication: This chapter a double dedication- first to Mimi, my twin. Happy B-day to us, sis.

Second, to our dear cousin J-chan. Even though it's past, Happy B-day, girl.

"W-what?" Haibara stuttered, surprised at the offer.

Shinichi gave an exasperated sigh. "You know what I said! Come to school with me! You won't be able to work on an antidote to fix this until all the new equipment is here, and your lab is set up, right? Well, during that time, you can come to school with me and be with people our own age and learn stuff we don't know yet!"

Haibara shook her head. "No, I can't. Sorry, Kudo-ah! Sorry, Fuyu-kun. I won't be attending school with you."

Shinichi threw her hands into the air in annoyance. "Why ever not?"

"Because," the young woman stated simply, "I have things to do."

Shinichi put her hands on her hips, leaning forward slightly. "Like what things? Wait-I don't even need to know, so don't tell me. But, whatever it is, can wait. We'll be seniors in highschool, and then graduate!(1) You only do that ONCE in your life, Haibara-cha-uh-san!"

"Well, true, but-"

"No buts! Besides, did you even get to go to highschool when you were still with the Organization? Or did they keep you on a tight leash?" Shinichi questioned.

When Haibara didn't answer, he mentally decided he shouldn't raise the topic again. "My point exactly! You didn't go to school! Don't you want to at least see what it's like? Highschool is supposed to be one of the most fun experiences in your life!"

"Well, I've always been curious as to what it's like, but-" she didn't get to finish before Shinichi interrupted again.

"What did I say? No buts! Besides, you can teach me how to be a girl, since I don't know how, and I'll teach you what to and not to do at highschool. Deal?" Shinichi stuck out her right hand, extending it towards Haibara. She hesitated for a few minutes before grabbing the slender hand in front of her. They shook hands as Haibara whispered, "Deal."

"I suggest we head to bed, it is late. But, I need a blood sample first." Haibara told her after they had let go of the other's hand.

Shinichi giggled. "I think Agasa-hakase was way ahead of you." Shinichi pointed in the direction of the sofa.

Haibara looked in that direction and giggled softly. The professor was sitting down on the couch, his head reclined back on the edge of the sofa. He was snoring softly, insinuating that he had gotten bored of their conversation and fell asleep.

"Class, we have two new students today, so I expect you to behave. Come on in you two." the teacher said. As soon as she was done talking, the door opened and in walked two girls wearing the Teitan High School uniform.

The first girl had shoulder length, dark brown hair that swayed as she walked. Her deep blue eyes seemed to say "I'm happy." She had a big grin on her face. The second girl had short hair and pretty blue eyes which looked slightly nervous. She wore a small smile, though not as genuine as the first girl's smile.

"May I introduce Fuyu Ishikawa" the first girl smiled bigger and waved her fingers, "and Mika Ishikawa." The second girl raised her hand and gave a small wave, her smile slightly more genuine.

It had been hard to decide on a name for Haibara, but it had been accomplished. Having no ideas of their own, they had turned to a name generator. You answered some questions, and it told you the name that would best suit you. When the name 'Mika' had flashed on the computer screen, they knew it was the one.

The last name was a bit harder, especially finding two separate names that fit each girl. But, when the situation was reassessed, they came to the conclusion that the girls should go in as sisters. I mean, what would the odds be if two UNRELATED transfer students came in on the same day? Very unlikely, and very suspicious. The last name was, again, gotten from a name generator that they found online, but it fit.

"Now, are there any questions for our new students before we start class?" the teacher, Tamari-sensei, asked her class as the two new girls still stood in front.

"Are they sisters? Cause if they are, then they'd have to be twins."

"Yes, we are sisters, but-" Fuyu began

"If they're twins, why don't they look alike?"

"That's a very good question, we actually-" Fuyu tried again.

"Do either of you have boyfriends? Cause if you don't, I'd-"

"-be more than willing to let you be my girlfriend. Both of you can."

"Um, Fuyu, a little help-" Mika requested.

"Settle down, class. One at a time okay?" Tamari-sensei called, trying to bring back some semblance of order back to her classroom.

"Are you going to take up his offer? Cause if you aren't, I'd-"

"No, we're not, but-" Fuyu tried to say.

"Wait, which one is Mika? I'm so confused..."

"Are you going to let your boyfriend ask out that new girl, Ayumi-chan, or-"

"Class, please, settle down!" Tamari-sensei said once again. But it was to late. The whole class was talking, and not everything said was a question for the new girls.

Tamari-sensei curled a piece of her waist-length black hair around her finger as she contemplated what to do. She was not one to take charge, but she knew someone who was. Or rather, some student. Settling on a plan of action, she whispered to a girl halfway across the room, "Sonoko-chan, if you would please do the honors..."

Said girl nodded before shouting, "QUIET!"at the top of her lungs. After hearing the eardrum-splitting scream of Lungs-Of-Steel-Suzuki, many of the students quieted down, knowing that if they didn't, they would suffer the wrath of Karate-Girl-Mouri.

"Now, one at a time, class, one at a time! And the next person to speak out of turn will get an after school detention that will occur on Friday. Alright? Mika-chan, Fuyu-chan, you can call on whoever you like." Tamari-sensei smiled sweetly at the two girls.

Mika called on the first person she saw. His question was if they had boyfriends. Her response was, "No, but we're not interested in a relationship now, so we're not interested."

The next question was if they were twins, or just sisters. "We're sisters, but not twins. And before you even ask, I'm not going to tell you how we can be sisters, the same age, and NOT be twins." Fuyu answered the girl.

"Any other questions before we begin? No? Well, alright. Fuyu-chan, your seat is behind Ran-chan. Will you raise your hand, Ran-chan? Thank you. Mika-chan, your seat is in front of Sonoko-chan. Sonoko-chan is right next to Ran-chan. There you go!"

The two girls walked over to their seats, sitting down quickly as the teacher said, "Now, open your books to page 27..."

RING RING

That bell signaled the end of morning classes, and that it was time for lunch. The halls could be filled with the sound of hundreds of students, all rushing to get outside to enjoy the warm air before it disappeared in a month or so. Even the teachers rushed out.

The only students not joining the stampede were the new girls, Mika and Fuyu Ishikawa. "So, Kudo-kun, is it normal for a classroom to clear this fast at lunch?" Mika asked wonderingly.

"Well, I'm not sure if it's ALL classrooms, but it's normal for ours. I don't know about you, but I do NOT want to try and find a place to eat outside there. I'm gonna eat in the classroom." she said, bringing out her lunch.

"I'm with you. Besides, all those boys kept trying to take us out on a date, or get us to be their girlfriends. It was like being constantly harassed." Mika went on, pulling out her lunch as well.

"Ugh! That was the worst part! When someone first asked that, I almost asked if they were interested in guys. Then I remembered, I'm supposedly a girl. But it felt so disgusting to be flirted with by a guy! I was almost sick!" Fuyu exclaimed, biting into her sandwich.

Mika watched as Fuyu shoved the sandwich into her mouth. "Girl lesson number one: girls don't shove that much food into their mouth at once."

Before Fuyu could come up with a good comeback, the classroom door opened, revealing two of their classmates. Ran and Sonoko walked into the room, sitting down near Fuyu and Mika.

"So, this is where you're eating. We looked for you outside, to eat with you, but we didn't see you. So, we figured you were in the classroom. Who was right, Ran?" Sonoko said, looking at Ran with a superior look on her face.

Ran sighed. "You were, Sonoko. Well, in case you didn't know, I'm Ran Mouri. It's nice to meet you." she said cheerfully.

"And I'm Sonoko Suzuki, the most fashionable girl at Teitan High, Heiress to a lot of money, and the girl who makes sure Ran has a love life. Nice to meet you, Fuyu-chan and Mika-chan!" she said excitedly.

"SONOKO! You are NOT in charge of my love life! And that was disrespectful! They may not want to be addressed so informally. I apologize for her rudeness." Ran said first to Sonoko, then to the new girls.

"Um, it's fine, Mouri-san. We really don't mind being addressed that way, do we Fuyu?" Mika said, finishing her lunch.

"No, we don't. I mean, it's not like you can call us by our last names anyway." Fuyu said.

The four girls were silent before Mika decided to embarrass Fuyu. "So, Suzuki-san, what did you mean about making sure Mouri-san had a love life?" Mika smirked evilly as Ran and Fuyu blushed slightly.

"Ugh, don't get me started. She has this boyfriend, Shinichi Kudo. They've been friends for practically their entire lives. They're totally in love, even though they won't admit it. But he's the thing: he's been gone for almost, what, two years? She only gets phone calls from him. It's so romantic! A long-distance relationship!"

Ran turned to Sonoko, blushing. "I do not love him! And he does not love me!" she cried, highly embarrassed.

"Well, thanks for eating with us, girls, but lunch is going to end soon. We really should get going, Mika and I need to find the rest of our classes." Fuyu said, throwing away her trash.

"Don't worry! We'll help you find your classes! After all, what are friends for? Ran, you help Fuyu-chan, I'll take care of Mika-chan." Sonoko exclaimed loudly before grabbing a protesting Mika by the hand and dragging her out of the room.

"Well, come on Fuyu-chan. What class do you have next?"

The two remaining girls walked from the room, one trying very hard to pretend she hadn't met the other girl before, let alone known her their entire lives! The second girl was completely oblivious to the first girl's problems.

I hope you enjoyed this! As I said, I still need a murder! Please! I'm desperate! *cries* PLEASE GIVE ME A MURDER TO USE! YOU WILL BE CREDITED, AND SOMETHING MIGHT BE WRITTEN, JUST FOR YOU! ALSO, A CHAPTER DEDICATION! PLEASE GIVE ME A MURDER! I'M BEGGING YOU!

Read and review, please! More reviews, the sooner the chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I'm really sorry! My computer got a virus, then got fixed. I lost lots of stuff, including the chapter I originally intended to post. I might be able to recover the stuff, but it's slow going. But please be patient!

Also, thank you to: Artist2009, FORD B, and Myvampirepuppy for sending ideas for the murder. If I forgot anyone, let me know and I'll put you on the thak you list. They were all very good, but not what I was looking for. Big thanks to Sock Monsta for the awesome murder scenario! I plan on using it! So, thanks!

Dedicated to: Sock Monsta! Who else?

"Shinichi, when are you coming back again?" Ran asked through the telephone.

Shinichi sighed. That had to have been the third time Ran had asked him that, and that was just in the past ten minutes! Geez. "Well, it should be fairly soon, Ran. I just have this last case to finish up, and then I'm on a flight home."

"Oh. Well, will you be back by next weekend?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, why next weekend, though? Something happening?"

"Well, sort of. You see, Sonoko and I will be heading down to the beach, as a 'Goodbye Summer' kind of thing. We're going to meet up with Heiji-kun and Kazuha-chan there as well. And I was wondering if you'd be able to come with us?" her voice was pleading Shinichi to go, begging even.

"It sounds like a-"

"Oh! I'm also going to invite my newest friends," Ran interrupted. "Mika-chan and Fuyu-chan. It would be fun to introduce them to everybody. And we've been hanging out a lot together, so I figured, why not invite them? The more the merrier! Right?"

Shinichi was touched by the offer. That she was inviting him, both of him, was touching. Really it was. Or maybe it was the female hormones acting up again. Either way, Shinichi sighed once again.

"Well, Ran-chan, it's a fab idea! I'm not sure if I'll be able to come, though. I'll try my hardest though."

There was silence for a moment before Shinichi sneezed. She heard an "Ah-ha!" noise from the other end of the telephone.

"That explains everything. That sneeze right there. Now I understand." Ran said to Shinichi.

"Explains what?" she asked, curious.

"Why you've been acting so weird. I mean, you haven't called me Ran-chan since we were kids. You also said 'fab' which is an abbreviation of the word fabulous, which you hate to say. You also said and I quote 'Only girls use the word fabulous. Guys use great or amazing. Fabulous is a sissy word.' Unquote."

Shinichi giggled nervously. "Ha-ha. Maybe I did say that years ago. He-he."

"Now you're giggling like a girl. Turning into one now, are we? Must be one heck of a cold." Ran laughed.

Shinichi panicked. "Uh, I have to go now Ran. I'll call you later, I promise!" She said, putting the phone back on it's hook. Ran didn't have time to form a response.

Shinichi shoved her voice changing bow tie back into her purse before stepping out of the phone booth. It was late in the evening, and the early autumn wind didn't make it any warmer. It wasn't making her feel better, either.

Shinichi was now in what had to be the worst form of torture for any man to go through. Wearing a skirt. Sure, she wore a skirt during school, but survived doing it on the thought that when she got home, she could put on shorts or a pair of pants.

But not this time. No, she was wearing skirts full time. "Curse you, Haibara-san." Shinichi mumbled out loud as she set off for home. Haibara was skirt training her now. She had taken all of Shinichi's pants and replaced them with skirts. She had to wear one every minute of every day now, and it was uncomfortable, but she was starting to adjust. Heck, if she could wear high heels, she can wear a skirt. Even a miniskirt.

Maybe things should be explained better. Shinichi Kudo was an average, mystery solving high school student. Buy one day, on something neither he nor Ran Mouri called a date, he stumbled upon a man in black doing some shady business. He failed to notice his accomplice behind him. He was fed an experimental drug called Apotoxin 4869. Instead of killing him, he was shrunk down to that of a child, and assumed the name Conan Edogawa.

He worked long and hard, meeting new friends and new enemies. And one day there was success. The Black Organization was down. The cure was ready. His life would be normal again. But no. The drug, for some reason, transformed him into a girl. Now, posing as Fuyu Ishikawa, she waits for Haibara to develop the cure to his girl state.

'Which should be soon. She's got most of her equipment now, and told me she should have an answer soon.' she thought.

She walked for a minute longer before reaching her destination: Dr. Agasa's house. Shinichi walked through the door, taking off her shoes before continuing on into the house.

She found Haibara and Dr. Agasa in the living room. They seemed to be arguing, if the loud voices and angry faces were anything to go by.

They stopped when Shinichi walked into the room. "Ah, Kudo-kun! Just the man, er, girl I wanted to talk to." she said.

"Shinichi-kun, listen to me! Don't listen to her! What she wants you to do is illegal! She's crazy!" Dr. Agasa shouted at Shinichi.

"Don't listen to the senile old man in the corner. It's something you've done before, or so I hear." Haibara answered.

"What do you want me to do?" Shinichi asked warily.

Haibara walked forward to stand in front of Shinichi. She pressed something into his hand as she said, "Drink this. It will help me in my tests."

Shinichi looked at what had been pressed into his hands. A bottle. It was when she read the label that her eyes widened. "All of it?"

Haibara simply nodded.

And before Dr. Agasa could stop her, she chugged down the liquid in the bottle.

Sorry it was short. Read explanation at top to have an answer of why. This is just a filler chapter.

flamingbunnies would know! Thank you flamingbunnies for inspiring this filler!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Here's the next chapter! I just wanted to apologize for the lateness! I'm pathetic, I have no excuse. Feel free to beat me with virtual hockey sticks. I'm sorry!

Ok, to clear a few things up:

Ai Haibara = Haibara, Mika Ishikawa

Shinichi Kudo = Shinichi, Conan, Fuyu Ishikawa

))))))))))))))000000000000000((((((((((((((((

"I am never doing that again, Mika." Shinichi said to the girl next to her as they walked to school, each girl wearing their uniforms.

"Why not? It was for the sake of finding a cure." the girl called Mika said, sighing in annoyance.

"Why not? Why not! Because you told me to drink that whole bottle of Chinese liquor, that's why! I didn't have a hangover that bad when I drank that stuff as Conan." Shinichi said, highly irritated.

"Well, it's your fault for listening to me! And besides, I was highly amused watching you in your drunken state. It was quite funny watching you. Besides, I got valuable information about finding an antidote to this little problem of yours." Mika said, laughing quietly.

"It was not funny! So quit laughing at me, would you? Mika, you've been working on the antidote to the antidote for what, three weeks now? Haven't you found it yet?"

Mika ignored her in favor of waving at one of their classmates as they passed by him. "Come on Drunkard-chan, we'll be late for school." And with that, Mika dashed off, laughing all the way.

"I'm not a drunkard! Stop calling me that!" she yelled after her, causing those near her to look at her weirdly. Fuyu sighed in exhaustion. Since Mika had taken the antidote, she was livelier and happier than she'd ever seen her. Which meant Fuyu used up all her energy trying to keep up with her.

She checked her watch and noticed the time. Knowing she was going to be late because of her dawdling, she ran at full speed to school.

))))))))))))))000000000000000(((((((((((((((((

It was Saturday, which meant no school. The summer season was ending, causing much sadness to those who loved the warm sunshine on their faces and trips to the beach.

So, in memory of summer, in a final goodbye while the weather was still warm, they went to the beach.

"They" meant Ran Mouri, Sonoko Suzuki, Mika Ishikawa, and Fuyu Ishikawa. The plan was to meet at Sonoko's house. They would be driven via limo to the beach, where they would meet up with Kazuha Toyamo. And, if she succeeded in dragging him along, Heiji Hattori.

So, the four 'girls' sat in the back of a Suzuki limo, chatting about this and that, hot boys, supposed boyfriends(this topic made Ran and Fuyu blush, while Mika chuckled at their expense), and the latest fashion trends.

It was a fairly short drive to the beach, an hour and a half, tops. But for Fuyu, the ride couldn't have been any shorter. Sure, Fuyu was a girl now, though hopefully temporarily. Sure, she was now skirt and high heel trained. But she was not bikini trained.

But, because of Sonoko, she was going to have to wear one. Fuyu had worn a modest one piece suit under her coverup, not yet comfortable with her girl body, but when Sonoko heard about this, she had yelled, "How will you catch a hunky guy in a one piece suit!" and had hauled Fuyu into her house, shoving her into a bikini. Fuyu was dreading taking off her coverup.

When the driver parked the limo, they climbed out, heading towards the sand. Finding a place to put their towels, they started unpacking. Once the big umbrella had been set up, they waited. The arranged time had been nine o' clock, but it was now ten o' clock. Kazuha and Heiji were late.

Mika and Sonoko volunteered to look around for them. Many people had decided to take advantage of the final warm days of summer, making the beach crowded. It would be easy to get lost, so that's what they thought had happened to the other two. So the two girls left Fuyu and Ran to hold down the fort.

After they left, a sad smile appeared on Ran's face, causing Fuyu to worry. She didn't have anything to be sad about, as far as she knew.

"Is something wrong, Ran-chan?" 'Fuyu' asked her quietly. "You look sad."

"I'm fine, I'm just going to miss the silence. Once the other four come back, there will be none of it, and we inevitably start talking about Shinichi." Ran sighed sadly. In the past few weeks, Fuyu had learned what a sensitive subject he was. Sure, she had known as Conan, but he never arose much in the conversation, though. But between the girls at school, like Sonoko, he arose in conversation at least twice a week.

"Talking about him really makes you sad, doesn't it?" Fuyu mused, not meaning for Ran to hear. After speaking, Fuyu made a mental note to self: stop speaking as if you aren't Shinichi, it's creepy.

"Yeah, it does. I just get so upset that no one understands that I don't want to talk about that jerk. They just keep bringing him up, so I can't forget about him, though he's probably forgotten about me by now." Ran said sadly.

"He hasn't forgotten about you. I know he hasn't, Ran-chan." Fuyu said tenderly, though with a subtle anger, outrage that she thought that.

"How do you know, Fuyu-chan? You've never met him. You don't know what he's like." Ran responded.

"That's true. I haven't met him. But from what I've heard, and from the way everyone talks about him, including you, I don't think he's like that. If he had forgotten you, why does he call you?"

"He doesn't call me often." Ran mumbled in irritation. But she had to admit, Fuyu had a point. Though rare, he did call her. She was the only one he called. Well, that she knew of, but she didn't want her thoughts going in that direction right now.

"I guess you're right, Fuyu-chan. I have to stop doubting him, and trust that he hasn't forgotten me or moved on." Ran spoke in a voice full of conviction.

Fuyu decided a change of topic was needed. To much talk of Shinichi, and she just might end up telling the whole story to Ran.

"They've been gone a while, do you think that they're okay?" Fuyu asked Ran, trying to sound worried.

Ran immediately went into worry mode, though grateful for the change of topic.

"I'm not sure, Fuyu-chan. It's been half an hour, but I haven't seen anyo-" Ran started to say, but was interrupted.

"So that is the Fuyu-san that you've been talking about!" a feminine voice said. The two girls on beach towels turned toward the voice that had spoken. It was their good friend, Kazuha Toyamo, followed by Sonoko and Mika. They assumed the person carrying bags was Heiji. They weren't sure since his face was covered by the mountain of stuff in his arms.

Kazuha grabbed a towel and laid it on the sand next to Ran's as Mika and Sonoko went to their towels. Heiji dropped the load of stuff next to Kazuha, glaring at her.

"Sorry I didn't get to meet you earlier, Fuyu-san. I would have if this guy over there had gotten up in time." Kazuha said, glaring right back at Heiji.

"My fault? You told me the wrong time! It's your fault, ahou!" Heiji yelled at her.

"You're the ahou, ahou! Besides, you weren't listening! I told you we had to be here at nine, not get up at nine, ahou!"

This probably would have launched into a bigger argument if it wasn't for Sonoko. Sonoko, not wanting to hear another yelling match, whopped both people on the head, causing them to forget their anger at each other and to glare at the heiress.

"Chill, you two. We're here to enjoy the last shining rays of summer, not bicker like immature children."

As the new argument broke out, the three not involved pulled out bags of popcorn and began watching their free entertainment.

)))))))0000000000(((((((

Our group of six sat at a table in the hotel restaurant, happily eating an evening meal at the end of their long day at the beach. The current conversation was on cases. Murder cases, to be exact.

"I'm the greatest detective you've ever seen! After all, where do you think Shinichi-kun learned it all? From me, of course!"

"Sure, Sonoko-san. Whatever you say." Kazuha replied, wondering where in the world she had gotten that strange idea. Speaking of strange...

"Hey! There haven't been any dead bodies yet! And it's been a full day almost! How great not to be involved in a case!" Ran said, munching happily on a salad.

"Careful, Ran-chan. You don't want to jinx yourself. After all, the night is still young." Mika said, sipping her Iced Tea.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Help, he's dead! Someone, call the police!"

"Told you so." Mika said smugly.

)))))))))))000000000000(((((((((((((

Once again, I'm so very sorry! The full murder is in the next chapter, I promise! And an explanation as to why Shinichi is a girl should be in a few chapters. I do have a reason! This isn't just a pointless story!


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, where to begin. Well, I guess it's best just to come on out with it. I'll post the chapters as I go again, but I've started writing chapter 9, so I guess I'm ahead. **

**I want to apologize for the long wait. I wish I could say that it will be a short wait for the 8****th**** chapter, but it would be a lie. **_**SHEnichi!**_** will only have a few more chapters, maybe 3-5 or so, before it is complete.**

**I want to put this out there while I can: I promise on all that is fanfiction goodness to finish this story. I want to have it finished and uploaded by December, but that probably isn't going to work. Just keep nagging me, I need the reminders.**

**Well, enough babbling, on with the murder mystery!**

))))))))))000000000(((((((((((

"Alright, everyone stay put, don't leave the restaurant until you have our consent. That goes for employees too. Alright, let's start interviewing witnesses." a large man said as he entered the hotel restaurant, followed by a team of uniformed police officers who immediately started to perform their duties.

He was a heavy set man, with a fuzzy mustache adorning his upper lip. He was once again wearing his brown hat, something he was rarely seen without. He was Juzo Megure, Megure-keibu.

Sonoko, out of the group, was the only one who was actually startled by the turn of events. She had never expected a murder to occur on her funtastic weekend trip. After all, Shinichi wasn't there, and when he was around was when she expected a murder.

Ran and Kazuha were calm enough, used to such things because of who they had hung out with. Although, they were still horrified at the idea that a man was dead. Mika was unsurprised. She had predicted it, after all. But, for Sonoko's sake, as well as her own amusement, she pretended to be as shocked as the young heiress.

But it was the last two that jumped into action. Fuyu and Heiji immediately stood up when the scream was heard, rushing over to where the body was. Megure recognized Heiji instantly. It was the young girl he did not recognize. It was not Kazuha-san, and it was not Ran-san. He wondered briefly if the girl was Heiji's girlfriend, then decided that such a thing couldn't be the case. Kazuha would have killed Heiji if it was, figuratively of course.

"Megure-keibu, do you know who the victim is?" Heiji questioned the detective, who turned to the officer that had checked for any form of ID. The officer handed Megure the deceased man's wallet before moving to do something else.

Megure cleared his throat before he started speaking. "'Hiroshi Uno, age 56,'" Megure read off from the man's ID. "He appeared to be vacationing with his kids when he suddenly keeled over during dinner. Now, Hattori-san, I'm glad you're here but, uh, who's your friend?" he questioned, looking pointedly at Fuyu.

Heiji turned to look at his 'friend,' not knowing someone had followed him over. He jumped upon seeing Fuyu kneeling near the body, examining it as he himself was going to do next. To be frank, Heiji was surprised. Granted, he didn't know her well, but he hadn't pegged the long haired brunette as the kind to be into dead bodies. He turned to look at Megure. "Oh, her? Her name's Fuyu Ishikawa, she and her sister are friends with Ni-chan. Now, back to the murder, how'd the guy die?"

"My guess would be cyanide poisoning. Acute cyanide poisoning, since apparently he just 'keeled over' during his meal. That, and I can barely detect the scent of bitter almonds. If I were you, I'd have his food tested for traces of cyanide, and check his children as well." Fuyu responded, standing up from her position on the floor to look at Megure. "Would I be correct in that assumption, Megure-keibu?"

Megure and Heiji were both at a loss for words, for neither expected this girl to be any help to the murder investigation. Megure was just shocked that this girl was not even afraid of the body, not to mention that she knew about cyanide poisoning!

Heiji's thought's were a little different. No ordinary person could deduce something like that without having seen it before. Either this girl had gone through some serious stuff in her life, or she was not what she appeared to be, and Heiji was thinking the latter.

Megure cleared his throat. "Well, the report hasn't come back yet, so we can't be sure yet." Then, as if knowing about the conversation going on, an officer came up to the group.

"Sir, we've gotten the results back from the lab. The official cause of death is cyanide poisoning. Those Uno-san was dining with are being questioned, as are all those in the dining area and the waitress who was serving them." The officer stated, handing the case file to his superior before darting off to do another job.

Fuyu, deciding for once to be nice, did not say 'I told you so.' Instead, she turned to Megure to ask what was known so far about the case. Megure, in response, though still surprised at this girl, handed her the case file without hesitation. She began reading it out loud.

"'Hiroshi Uno, head of Uno Electronics, very wealthy. Took a bite of his meal before simply falling out of his seat. Killed by cyanide poisoning, death ruled a homicide. Survived by his two children, Chikako Higashi and Keita Uno, 25 and 30 respectively. A widower, left his company to his son Keita, his fortune to his daughter Chikako.'"

Fuyu sighed, handing the case file back to Megure. "Well, Heiji-kun, we better get to work talking to the witnesses ourselves. Come on." Fuyu grabbed Heiji's wrist, dragging him over to where Hiroshi Uno's children were.

'What is with her?' Heiji thought to himself. This girl, Fuyu Ishikawa, whom Heiji had judged to be just a normal girl, was throwing her whole self into the investigation with a confidence and mind frame Heiji had seen in only one other person. And now that he thought about it, the physical resemblance between the two was uncanny, in such a way they had to be blood related. And that last thought was what began to turn the gear's in Heiji's head.

Chikako Higashi was a beautiful woman. Long blonde hair that fell in ringlets down to her shoulders, framing her face. Her jade green eyes seemed to stare right through you, her curves prominent and in all the right places. You could tell she came from wealth not by her clothes, although her crimson dress was stunning. The real way to tell was the 24 karat necklace she wearing. That, and her diamond ring.

Keita Uno was the similar in appearance. Wavy blonde hair, piercing brown eyes. Lean, though not muscular, with chiseled features. His black designer suit only served to amplify his good looks. He was what Sonoko would call a hunkie heart throb. And she was right.

Both were being questioned by officers when Fuyu and Heiji approached the two. They immediately began asking questions.

Back in another corner of the room, Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha, and Mika had just finished being questioned by one of the many officers. They had told what they knew, although it wasn't much. They had only heard the scream that a man was dead, a scream they now knew had come from Chikako.

"Hey, I recognize her!" Sonoko said to her friends, slamming her fist into her palm. "That's Chikako Higashi! She's even wealthier then I am! From what I know, she's a real nice lady. I knew I had seen her before."

"Really, Sonoko-san? I would have expected her to be a snob, being that filthy rich. No offense intended. What about the rest of the family? Do you know anything about them?" Kazuha asked, curious.

The heiress nodded. "It's mostly old gossip. There was some scandal way before I was born, but the wealthy still talk about it. They say Uno-san had two separate affairs. When his wife found out, she filed for divorce. But before it could be finalized, she died in a freak car accident. He even supposedly had a child with his son's nanny, although no one knows if it's true. I also hear that Chikako-san was forced to marry her husband by her father, even though Uno-san hates his guts. Just stuff like that. The usual gossip." Sonoko replied.

The group was silent for a few moments. "Hey, what is Fuyu-chan doing? I didn't know she was interested in detective work." Ran said, seeing Fuyu and Heiji speaking with Chikako and Keita.

The other girls turned to look also. As if sensing all the eyes on her, Fuyu turned to face them, making eye contact with Mika. Mika nodded her head, understanding what Fuyu was trying to say. Fuyu waved at them all before turning back around.

"Mika-chan, did you know your sister was into detective work? She never mentioned it before." Ran said to Mika, surprised at how Fuyu seemed to change. The fun, somewhat serious girl had transformed into a highschool detective. That last though disturbed Ran, she knew Fuyu was not a detective, but seeing her doing detective work with Heiji only served as a reminder for what she was missing: her mystery otaku.

Mika shook her head. "No, but I suspected she might be more into mysteries than she let on. Who else has the entire Sherlock Holmes collection? No normal person does."

Ran had to agree with that.

))))))))0000000((((((((

**More will be revealed in chapter 8, I promise. I apologize for the crappy murder ahead of time, I tried though, I really did. I just hope you don't figure out who the murderer is right away.**

**By the way, how many people get the title of my story? **_**SHEnichi!**_** is a pun, I'll explain it in the next chapter if no one gets it.**


End file.
